Dead Rising 3: Fallen Angel
Dead Rising 3: Fallen Angel is the second of four $9.99 downloadable content packs available for ''Dead Rising 3''. It includes "new playable characters, missions, weapons, and more". It is part of the season pass, which includes all four DLC packs and the bonus Nick Ramos Tribute Pack.Earnest Cavalli, Dead Rising 3 season pass, DLC plans crawl from the grave, Joystiq, (October 30, 2013).David Leavitt, Capcom reveals new 'Dead Rising 3' trailer and season pass, Examiner, (October 30, 2013) Story Episode 2 focuses on Angel Quijano, an illegal who is trying to help her fellow illegals. It is revealed she has a drinking problem due to the outbreak and number of deaths caused by it. The episode starts at the Sunset Hills High School safe house, where Angel is asked by Doug to investigate a crashed yacht for supplies. Angel finds the yacht crashed and on fire in Central City. There are no survivors on board, but she is able to find a Med Pack. While on board, Doug informs her that they have lost contact with a group of illegals in South Almuda and asks her to investigate. While on her way there, Doug will also tell Angel about the security cameras in the area which the military may be using to track the illegals movements. When Angel reaches the South Almuda safe house, she finds that the illegals have been killed by the military. Winnie manages to escape, and Angel pursues her. Angel manages to find Winnie, but is called by Doug to return to the high school, as they are now under attack. When Angel arrives, she helps Doug clear out the soldiers so that her fellow illegals can escape. Doug asks Angel to meet him at the Los Perdidos Communication Tower, as he thinks that this is the best new location to use as a safe house. Angel meets Doug at the tower, she helps him fend off zombies while he opens the place up. Angel helps Doug clear out the safe house and then leaves to find a food truck. She finds the Feastmobile outside of Hamburger Fiefdom in Ingleton. Before she returns with the food truck, she must also collect weapons from the various weapon caches. After she returns the food and weapons to the communication tower, Doug will ask that Angel meet him at the Los Perdidos Court House. He has planned an ambush for the soldiers, and relies on Angel for cover. The two manage to get information from one of the soldiers that people are being taken to Central Storage. After rescuing the people at Central Storage, she decides to act as a decoy. Knowing the military are watching on cameras, she gives them the false safe house location as The Burgess-Dawson hotel. She waits for the soldiers to arrive, and kills as many of them as she can before she herself is killed. Her body is found with a bullet in her head when Nick meets up with Annie and Red during Chapter 3. New Features *Nine new achievements. *New objectives including: burning ZDC posters, destroying surveillance cameras, collecting med kits and saving survivors from execution. These all grant additional PP and achievements. ** Although it tells you to burn the ZDC posters, using acid (such as the Junk Car's primary attack) or explosives works just as well. *Four new weapons: the Spiked Mace, Machine Pistols, Zombie Gas and Defibrillator Units. *A food truck named the Feastmobile. *One new combo weapon, the Shockblaster. *Cosmetic pieces from Angel's wardrobe including full body tattoos, Angel's pants, blue hair, a small backpack and a handkerchief that can be worn over Nick's face. This clothing outfit called the Punk Outfit will be added to Nick's locker. Gallery Angel Redemption.jpg Angel (Fallen Angel DLC).png Fallen Angel Opening 1.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 2.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 3.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 4.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 5.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 6.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 7.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 8.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 9.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 10.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 11.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 12.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 13.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 14.jpg Fallen Angel Opening 15.jpg Doug and Angel.jpg Angel Full Body.png Angel Close Up.png Fallen Angel Ending 1.jpg Fallen Angel Ending 2.jpg Fallen Angel Ending 3.jpg Fallen Angel Ending 4.jpg Feastmobile.jpg|Exclusive vehicle the Feastmobile. Punk Outfit.jpg|The "punk outfit" clothing that is added to the clothing locker. References Category:2013 video games Category:Dead Rising Category:Zombie video games Category:Survival video games Category:Horror video games Category:Video game expansion packs